All it Takes is One Video
by BiancaSolace
Summary: The seven and others are all YouTubers that have never met. Thanks to the internet, their paths cross and who knows what will happen then?
1. Old Videos

**Percy POV**

I opened up my laptop and clicked on YouTube. Ignoring all my nonifications I directly went to my channel, _KelpHead._ It had almost been five years since I started making videos on my crappy old laptop. At first it had just been a dare, but now I don't know what I'd do without it.

Tomorrow was my birthday and the five-year anniversary of my channel. Within five years I had got up to seven million subscribers! Even I couldn't believe it. What had I done to deserve this? Whatever it was I was sure glad.

I searched through my channel until I found it, my first video. I had titled it: _This Was Just a Dare. Ok?_ I then proceeded to click on it.

( **Bold =** Percy in video _Italics_ = Percy watching the video)

 **Hey gang! My names Perseus, but you can call me Percy.**

 ***Lifts sign that says, Percy***

 _What was I thinking?_

 **Just to let you folks know, THIS WAS JUST A DARE, so don't expect any more videos.**

 _Boy, was he wrong._

 **I doubt anyone's watching though….**

 _Just you wait kid. Just you wait._

 **Anyway, today was my fifteenth birthday and my stupid cousin, Nico, decided to play truth or dare. Obviously, being the brave man I am,**

 ***proceeds to kiss nonexistent muscles***

 _Was that necessary?_

 **I decided to choose dare. What that meant was that, Nico could choose anything for me to do and I had to do or be called 'Chicken' for who knows how long. I really should have chose truth.**

 _What if I had?_

 **But I didn't. Which resulted in Nico into daring me to make a YouTube channel and uploading one video. At least it's only one.**

 _More like five hundred, seventy-nine._

 **The worst part is he didn't even say what type of video to make! So here I am, talking into a laptop. Trying to be quiet so my mom won't hear and think that I'm some messed up kid that talks to himself.**

 _It takes some getting used to._

 **I have no idea what to say and I'm just trying to stall out until the one-minute mark. That's how long the video has to be. Fifteen more seconds…**

 _You're not supposed to say that!_

 **In the meantime, my favorite color is blue. I love blue food! Especially my mom's blue chocolate chip cookies. I would do anything, ANYTHING, for those small circles of heaven.**

 _I still would._

 **Five more seconds! Well I guess this is Bye! I kinda enjoyed this; maybe you will get more videos… I said MAYBE. No promises. I guess that's a wrap.**

 **Adios Internet!**

 _There starts the tradition of saying bye in a new language every video._

 _I exited out the tab, quit safari, and shut my laptop lid._

Suddenly my phone vibrated. I turned it on, just to see a text from my cousin, Nico. After I took his dare and told Nico that You Tubing was actually fun, he decide to give it a go too. Now he has a YouTube channel called, _Death Boy._ He vlogs, games, and collabs. He has five million subscribers, but is only fifty away from six million.

I opened the text:

" _ **Are u free?"**_

" _Yep. Why?"_ I responded

" _ **I was just wondering if we could just get a coffee"**_

" _Sure. Usual spot?"_

" _ **Usual spot"**_

" _See u there"_

" _ **Ya. Bye"**_

I grabbed my jacket, keys, and headed out to meet Nico.

 **Well, I hope you liked it! I like this story and have planned it all out! I hope you enjoy it! Each chapter is another character's POV. None of the seven know each other yet and it will take a while before they meet. This fic is probably going to be long. I will try to update every week! Bye!**

 **~Bia**


	2. I Hate Flying

**A/N Just to let you guys know, I'm going to be switching between all the character's points-of-view, so it'll be a while before your going to see Percy again. And thanks for all the support! This reached 10 follows in the first couple of hours and it really made me smile! Lastly, I sadly, do not own Percy Jackson, but I wish I did! Ok, let me stop my rambling, and on with the STORY!**

 **Annabeth POV**

"Beep. Beep. Beep." I reached over and pushed the button on my persistent alarm clock. Alarm clocks won't stop until you hit snooze or turn them off. They are, so stubborn, but they always get the job done. Speaking of jobs, Ugh. Even though You-Tubing is my life, sometimes I can't stand it. I had the urge to throw a tantrum right then and there. Then I took a deep breath and started reciting. "Annabeth does not throw tantrums. Annabeth will stay calm. Annabeth will get coffee and then start packing." I said in attempt to calm myself down. I really needed to stop talking to myself. I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. After showering and brushing my teeth, I headed down to get breakfast. I know. Most You-Tubers have roommates, but I didn't. I wasn't the social butterfly. I was the girl who always sat in the front of the class and always paid attention. With the limited friends I had, it didn't work out. My best friend, Thalia, was a professional hunter and was always on the move. She never stayed in one place for more than a week.

Suddenly, the aroma of fresh brewed coffee filled my nose. I sighed. Maybe this day would be all right. After my lavish breakfast of coffee, I turned on my laptop. As soon as I opened up to the Google browser, I had hundreds of notifications. All of them likes, comments, and subscribes to my YouTube channel, _OwliciousBookWorm_. It started off as just a hobby, but now I had over 7 million subscribers. The channel that had just started as a book review one was now vlogs, skits, and more book reviews! YouTube had now become my career and I loved every part of it, almost. That reminded me, Ugh.

I went back downstairs and into my garage. I hauled the medium sized, gray suitcase studded with rein stone owls. On the front it said, _I know you're owl talking bout me._ It was a gift from one of my fans and whenever I traveled it always came with me. I lugged the suitcase back upstairs and opened up my closet. I started tossing clothes into a pile on my bed and folding them.

 _Why did YouTube headquarters have to be in California?_

It would have been so much easier for them to be in New York. Then, I wouldn't have to fly all the way across the country to go to some stupid meetings. Ugh.

I checked the time on my phone. It read, 11:39. Oh no. I needed to get to the airport by twelve, if I still wanted time to vlog. I started chucking clothes and necessities into my bag. Making sure I brought my phone charger, I shut the suitcase and hurried down the stairs. I hobbled as a pushed my suitcase into my car. Thrusting my keys into the ignition, I placed my hands on the wheel and headed to Teterboro Airport.

As soon as I got there, I pulled my phone out and immediately started to record.

( **Bold = Annabeth Filming** )

 **Hey guys! I'm headed to the airport right now! I'm going to California for a week. Yay. Ok, here's the deal. I have to go to a conference at YouTube headquarters and I have to travel across the country. Not good for a girl who hates flying. I won't be filming in Cal, but I will be uploading this short vlog while I'm there! YAY! Ok, I'm going to shut this down before a car hits me.**

I turned off my phone and walked to the doors. As soon as I got in I rushed to get my boarding pass and went through the, dreaded security check. Once everything was complete, I pulled out my phone and began to vlog again.

 **I'm done with my security check. YES! The security really freaks me out. Whenever they look at me, I suddenly feel guilty, like I've done something wrong. Do any of you guys feel like that? People sitting near me our starting to stare…**

 **Anyway, I've seen fifteen coffee shops in this airport. FIFTEEN. Why would you need fifteen coffee shops? Seriously? But one of the shops sells these customizable macaroons and I got some! They're blueberry flavored, but colored gray. How do you do that? And is shaped like an owl! The best part, they taste DELICIOUS! Ok, that got quite a few stares, going to stay quiet.**

 **Oh shoot! My flight's starting to board! I'll see you on the plane! Bye!**

After that, I hurriedly turned my phone off, grabbed my suitcase, and hurried to the gate. I couldn't wait for this flight to be over.

 **Heeeeyyyyy! Sorry that this chapter's a bit late. :C**

 **I've already started to write the next one, so that should come out by Saturday. No promises.**

 **I wanted to ask you guys something, Can you give me YouTube username ideas for the seven plus Will, Nico and Thalia. If I use one of yours, I promise to give you credit. Thanks for following!**

 **~Bia**


End file.
